


An Unexpected Encounter

by Feinerine



Category: Caladria Chronicles, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mary sue alert, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feinerine/pseuds/Feinerine
Summary: Nerisu Himenomiya, a supposed to be university student meets a man who looks a lot like one of her favourite characters, Saber from Fate/Prototype. The two develop a sweet romance together as they get to know each other better, this fic shows off their time with each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you for clicking on this fanfic. I wanted to give a warning again that Nerisu may be considered a Mary Sue by you readers, with various traits I won't spoil. She does have flaws though, and I certainly will highlight upon those to make her not look as perfect as she may seem. In any case, this is in a way, an OC x canon fic, and you might want to stay clear of it if you're not into that.
> 
> Nerisu Himenomiya is from a novel I'm writing called Caladria Chronicles, which is available to read on the website Honeyfeed if you wish to know more about where she came from. I will be reminding readers of this after every chapter (if I can write more at least...) because I'm hoping people will like the original novel where she came from. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction.

Surrounding yourself with cats was not a bad idea at all. At least to you, it seemed like that. With an astounding love for cats that transcended the love you had for other animals, it would make an awful lot of sense that you would go to a cat cafe where you could love them all you like.

Your name was Nerisu Himenomiya. You were a nineteen year old woman sporting wavy, medium length hair done up in a ponytail with two ringlet curls at the end that reached your shoulders, with side bangs and blue eyes who pursued a career of arts in a way, taking drawing and cosplay commissions just for the sake of pleasing other people due to a large amount of requests for them, and because your fellow friends told you that amazingly high quality art for free was a complete rip off to you and you decided to take their advice, primarily donating the money to charities within your area.

These talents combined with good grades at school, with your general personality (which has been called generic by some people), various traits and luckiness in life have resulted in you being called a term, a “Mary Sue”. Being called by a derogatory term that you had heard of before in fiction made your feel rather insulted, and it clearly made you sad when you were also called a generic kind of person as well when you felt you were unique. Everyone was unique, in your opinion.

In the Shibuya area, down the street near where you resided, there was a cat cafe called “Meow With Us!”. You were currently over there, playing with a couple of cats who resided there, including a mum cat. The kittens were four weeks old, and they were scattered amongst the light blue coloured cat cafe that was adorned with cat scratchers, toys like a rod and mice, a big tree for cats to climb up on, a small couch and a few cushions that were hanging around the place. The floor was brown, the ceiling was ivory. Near the counter were you could purchase food and pay for your time with the cats, there was kitty litter and five cat dishes for all of the cats that were currently available to play with.

“Ehehe~ Here, Asuka!” There was a brown tabby who was chasing after the rod with a ball made out of felt on it. As for the other cats, the black, white and brown four year old mum cat called Ariel was resting on one of the dark blue cushions that were placed in the room; spotty black and white Seiji was play fighting with Marisa, the brown and white while Mamoru the black and brown cat was eating up his share of wet cat food, tuna to be exact.

Playing with these cats was bliss, in fact, you had almost spent your two hours that you spend with them all in a flash. You were about to leave, petting Asuka as you already had some chocolate cookies that were available from the cafe there; that is, until a blond haired, emerald eyed male of average height had happened to walk in. He was carrying a large, white cat couch that could easily house all of the cats onto it and then placed it near the back of the room.

Oh. My. God. Was his name Arthur Pendragon? That was what you immediately assumed when you saw him, as he had his hair styled the same way as him! As a result, you attempted to remain calm, but internally, you were going like this:

“Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Oh my god, he looks so much like him! Wow, wow, wow! I must get to know him better, what if he’s even better than the Arthur Pendragon of Fate/Prototype!?”

“Marina told me to drop this off for you. She bought it herself.” The male who supposedly was the real life version of Arthur Pendragon said, flashing a gentle smile at the owner of the cafe, who was female with a noticeably feminine voice, of course.

“Thanks a bunch, Arthur! You’re a real good guy, you know that?”

“I wouldn’t say that. I simply try to engage in acts that are considered good because they are what I believe in.”

“Hahaha, acting like a do-gooder like always.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it. Anyway, I’ll be leaving now. I have to go and get something to eat, I’ve been busy with some errands for the past couple of hours. So long now.” He immediately turned around and waved, heading outside as you were amazed by who you just saw. It couldn’t be real, this must’ve been some fantastical situation that was thrust upon by a writer or something.

Wait, he’s leaving!? Standing up, you quickly speed walked out of the cat cafe since you had already paid and ran after the man, who wasn’t walking as quickly as you thought. Thank goodness for that!

“Excuse me!” You called after him as you looked at him with a mildly exhausted face. Rushing out like that took its toll on you. He turned around, and looked at you with a questioning face.

“Yes, miss? How may I help you?”

“I… Well, I… Um…” The truth was embarrassing. You thought a man was pretty much one of your favourite characters, if not your actual favourite, and you wanted to get to know him better. But you managed to get your shit together and say what you really wanted to say.

“I was curious about you and wanted to get to know you better! What’s your name?” She was anticipating for him to say “Arthur Pendragon”, and sure was hoping it was the case. She didn’t think of him as “the actual Arthur Pendragon from Fate/Prototype”, but more like a guy who looked astoundingly like him. It would be troublesome if she had that mindset in regard to him, that’s what she thought.

“My name is Arthur Pendragon. I’m assuming you were in the cafe when I was in there, my friend asked me to bring a couch over there, so I decided to do it.” He flashed another gentle smile as he said this to her. Bingo, he really was named Arthur Pendragon! What a major coincidence, especially considering he was around her age, and Fate/Stay Night hadn’t existed by the time he was born. Talk about lucky and uncanny.  
“It’s very nice to meet you, Arthur!” You replied, holding your hand out to shake his own. “My name is Nerisu Himenomiya! I’m a frequent visitor of the cafe, it’s really cool that you were there at the time!” You were about to say “I’m so glad you were there” instead, but decided it would be creepy and you had a feeling he would’ve asked about it. That wouldn’t be good, better to save yourself from embarrassment.

“Nerisu. That’s a fancy name you have there.” He saw your hand and shook it gently with care, before stopping as you decided to as well. “You must be thinking that I am probably very similar to the fictional Arthur Pendragon, aren’t you? Well, I suppose it is the case, but I don’t engage myself in obsessing over the character.” He laughed softly as he said this.

“O-Oh! W-Well, I found that you look remarkably similar to the Arthur Pendragon in Fate/Prototype, a part of the Fate series! I wonder if you’re like him, too~” Oops, you accidentally let some of your fangirling out. Let’s hope he doesn’t get creeped out.

“Is that so? There’s a possibility that I am, I may be different from him. Only time will tell.”

“Ah! W-Well, um, anyways… I-It’s only the first day, so I shouldn’t keep you from eating! Do you mind if we exchange email addresses so we can keep in contact?” You asked, hoping he would say yes. You were afraid of screwing up the start of this friendship.

“That’s fine by me. What’s yours? I’ll add you.” You gave your email address to him, the customisable part was “WhirlwindWonder”, which was your username on a variety of sites that you used. It looked like he shared your style of username, as when he messaged you, his was “PendragonKnight”.

“Pendragon knight? Ehehe, do you aspire to be a modern equivalent of a knight or something?” You joked, finding it rather endearing that he would use a name like that.

“I thought it was fitting for my ideals. I do practice kendo every week at a dojo, it takes a while to get there, but it certainly helps. I do it when I’m not studying at university.”

“Really!? That’s so cool!!” You thought it was cool how he was like a sword user of sorts, as if he wanted to be like Arthur Pendragon himself. Well, maybe the character should be called Saber from now on. But he’s not the one would normally refer to, that is, Artoria Pendragon.

“Swordfighting fascinates me. I had always wanted to learn it, so I could protect innocents whenever they were in danger, for justice!” He seemed to be rather enthusiastic when he said that. Oh boy.

“That’s really admirable, Arthur! Oh, um, you should go eat! But tomorrow, if you’re free, can we go to the park and see what happens from there? I mean, it is Saturday, after all.”

“Sure, I don’t see why not. How does 11:00 am sound?”

“That sounds great!” You were extremely happy that he decided to accept your invitation. It made you really happy, you couldn’t believe it. “I’ll see you then, Arthur!”

“Good bye, Himenomiya. It was nice meeting you.”

“It was nice meeting you too!” You ran off back to your white hybrid car, and drove off back to your mansion.

Things were going to surprise you in the future.


End file.
